Chances
by Mayuuya Hakusho
Summary: With the war looming over Seireitei, Renji decides to take his chances and makes a bold move. How will Byakuya react?


Okay, this is the first thing I've written in awhile, and was written for the sole purpose of getting me back into writing. This is also my first _posted _venture into the realm of Bleach. I did have a Gin/Kira fic written but I lost it it met with a very tragic demise. This is also my first time writing this pairing, so please be kind. Comments and constructive criticism are love.

Bleach does not belong to me.

Title: Chances

Summary: With the war looming over Seireitei, Renji decides to take his chances and makes a bold move. How will Byakuya react?

Rating: T (not quite, but just to be sure)

Warnings: Shonen-ai

Renji stared silently out the window. He was currently seated in the Sixth Division's main office with a stack of paperwork staring up at him. He'd been sitting in the same spot for about an hour, and all he had accomplished was signing his name on the top of the first page. With a quiet sigh, he turned to glance at his captain.

Byakuya was seated behind his desk, working as silently and as swiftly as usual.

'_How can he be so calm? The way he acts, ya'd think it was nothing. Does he even care?'_

"Is there something wrong Renji?"

Renji jumped slightly when Byakuya's low voice cut through his thoughts. Glancing at his captain again, he suppressed a shudder at the uncharacteristically intense look in Byakuya's dark eyes.

"Uh, nah…I'm just thinking."

Byakuya continued to stare at him for a moment, then returned his attention to his paperwork. Renji blinked and shook his head. The lieutenant tried to turn his attention to the paperwork in front of him, but still couldn't concentrate. Finally he had to ask.

""Does it not bother ya?"

Byakuya glanced up at him.

"Does what not bother me?"

"The War! Aizen! The fact that we could be dead within a week! Does it not concern you!?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Renji was suddenly afraid that he had crossed a hazardous line. He quickly lowered his eyes.

"I mean….I know that ya do care, I just…. I'm worried about it." Cautiously, Renji lifted his head to glance at Byakuya, and found himself staring directly into his captain's eyes. As he held his captain's gaze, Renji thought he saw some change, almost a softening, in them. But, before he could be sure, Byakuya looked away.

Renji lowered his head. He wished that he knew how to deal with his captain, instead of just irritate him. He felt a fleeting sadness, tinged with desire, and something much deeper. And it was that deeper feeling that frightened Renji.

When Renji had initially joined the sixth division, he had hated his captain. He'd despised the older shinigami, and wanted nothing more than to surpass him. And while that second feeling was still there, the hatred was gone. Renji had seen a kinder side of Byakuya; His concern for and desire to protect Rukia.

It frightened Renji to admit, even to himself, that he had fallen in love with is captain. When it had simply been a want, it hadn't concerned him nearly as much. After all, Byakuya was rather beautiful. But now, those feelings had become so much more.

Renji knew it was ridiculous to even imagine it. This was Kuchiki Byakuya: head of one of the four noble families and one of the most famous of Seireitei's captains. And who was he? A brash, loud-mouthed lieutenant from the Rukongai. But still, he wanted to try. He had to.

Renji was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Byakuya's chair moving back and he knew that the captain was preparing to leave. Closing his eyes, Renji decided it was now or never. They would be leaving for Hueco Mundo in three days, and Renji couldn't stand the thought of letting his chance go by. Gathering his resolve, the redhead stood up.

"Uh, taichou?

"Yes Renji?"

Renji moved around his desk and came to stand next to his captain. He glanced down and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"I just wanted ta apologize for what I said earlier.'" '_And please don't kill me for what I'm gonna do.'_

Renji took a deep breath, lifted his head to meet Byakuya's eyes and then, very cautiously, pressed his lips against the captain's.

When Renji pulled away, there was an unfathomable look in Byakuya's eyes. This time Renji didn't' think he'd crossed a line, he knew it. Renji prepared himself for the worst. He just knew that Byakuya would have him thrown out of the division. '_Or will he just kill me and get it over with?' _

What Renji was not prepared for was the softening of Byakuya's expression, or the hand that lifted to gently brush across Renji's cheek.

"Taichou?" Renji whispered, astonished by the other's reaction, "ya mean you're not mad?"

Byakuya's responded by pressing his lips against Renji's once again. Encouraged, Renji ran his tongue across the captain's lips gently, and felt Byakuya's lips part. Renji's eyes closed, and he soon found himself leaning against his captain as the kiss deepened.

Renji opened his eyes when he felt Byakuya pull away.

"Taichou, I love you."

Byakuya's eyes were intense as he seemed to consider Renji's words.

"You know that this is unwise, don't you? As a captain and a lieutenant?"

Renji shook his head.

I know, and I don't care. I love you, but….you? Do you love me?

Byakuya continued to study him, then, almost hesitantly, reached up and undid the tie holding back Renji's hair. Renji watched as more emotions passed through Byakuya's eyes in a few seconds than Renji had previously seen the entire time he'd been a lieutenant. Finally, Byakuya answered.

"I want to, but I don't know." Byakuya ran a hand gently through Renji's hair. Renji leaned into the soft touch.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I want to, but, there is still a part of me that loves Hisana."

Renji nodded.

"I know that. I wouldn't ask ya to forget Lady Hisana. I couldn't, 'cause I know ya loved her, but…." Renji trailed off when he felt Byakuya's arms wrap around him.

"I will try Renji. I **want **to try. I want to love you."

Renji closed his eyes and returned Byakuya's embrace. The war, Aizen; right now, nothing mattered but the two of them. Everything else could wait.

Fin


End file.
